I Remember You
by GinevraPutri
Summary: (jadi pandanglah aku; aku yang bermain petak umpet seumur hidupku.)


_**I Remember You**_

GinevraPutri

.

Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

Aku ingat kali pertama kamu mencuri perhatianku.

Aku ingat tanganmu dengan lincahnya teracung tinggi siang itu di kelas yang pengap, lagu lembah yang begitu ingin kau nyanyikan di depan kelas mengalun dari bibirmu semenit berikutnya.

Itu pertama kalinya aku menatap iris cokelat yang begitu menawan. Itu pertama kalinya aku ragu memutuskan mana warna kesukaanku— jingga senja atau cokelat madu, seperti dua bola mata yang bersinar milikmu itu.

Aku ingat kamu tersenyum begitu manis setelah selesai bernyanyi. Aku ingat kamu membungkuk penuh suka cita. Aku ingat kamu melangkah pulang dengan sangat ringan, seakan bebanmu sudah terangkat sepenuhnya.

 _(aku tahu, karena aku memandangimu seharian penuh, Everdeen)_

Dan aku tak pernah melewatkannya. Selama setahun, dua tahun, atau sedekade pun, aku selalu memandangmu. Dari balik pohon, dari sisi jendela, dari tirai ruang kesehatan, dari samping tempat sampah, dari sudut pintu toko, dari mana saja. Aku memandangmu.

 _(karena yang kupandang tak pernah sadar; dan karena yang ia sadari bukan yang memandang)_

Aku ingat kamu memanggil namanya begitu keras, selepas bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia dari kelas sebelah, kakak kelas yang sangat tampan— begitu gosipnya gadis-gadis yang bergerombol di depan pintu loker masing-masing.

Aku ingat dia memelukmu seakan kalian adalah teman lama, dan gadis-gadispun melirik tak suka padamu.

 _(dan aku bagai seseorang yang sangat handal bersembunyi)_

Aku ingat kalian bergandengan setiap waktu, kadang duduk bersebelahan di teras sekolah ketika hujan meraung-raung.

 _(dan aku makhluk malang kedinginan yang menangis waktu itu)_

Aku ingat kamu yang bertambah tinggi, bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Aku ingat rambutmu yang semakin memanjang, cokelat manis semanis irismu. Semanis senyummu. Semanis tawamu. Semanis segala ingatanku tentangmu.

 _(lalu aku ingat bahwa ingatanku adalah tentang kamu—yang selalu di sisinya)_

Aku ingat ketika kamu lulus. Aku ingat ketika dia mengecup pipimu. Aku ingat kamu berseri-seri. Aku ingat adikmu yang menangis karena kamu tak akan masuk sekolah bersamanya lagi.

 _(lalu aku ingat bahwa segalanya juga berhenti di sini; karena yang tak visibel ini harus pergi pada akhirnya)_

Aku ingat aku mengubur diri dengan aroma roti panggang dan babi-babi yang meringkik kelaparan di luar toko. Aku ingat ibu yang meneriakiku karena melamun, karena membiarkan babi-babi itu kelaparan, karena atap bocor, karena apa saja yang terjadi— aku yang salah.

 _(biar saja, asal aku teralihkan—biar saja, asal cokelat madu itu menghilang dari peredaran)_

Aku ingat sore itu hujan turun dengan semena-mena, dan aku melihatmu lagi—kamu, si cokelat madu yang bersinar itu. Aku ingat kamu meringkuk di bawah pohon, kedinginan, kelaparan, pun matamu yang sendu serasa mencekikku.

 _(dan aku melakukan hal paling bodoh yang bisa kulakukan—karena melihatmu selalu membuatku terlihat bodoh)_

Aku ingat punggungku yang lebam keunguan setelah ibu memukuliku; roti yang gosong.

 _(dan aku tak bisa percaya aku melakukan itu dengan sengaja)_

Aku ingat aku dipaksa membuang roti pahit itu untuk para babi. Aku ingat kakiku melangkah keluar pintu toko; tak pernah segemetar itu. Aku ingat aku melihatmu dengan sangat jelas. Aku ingat jemariku yang bergetar itu mencuil sedikit roti yang kulempar ke arah kandang.

 _(dan aku ingat ketika kamu akhirnya memandangku—membalas pandangan yang terabaikan sejak lama)_

Aku ingat jantungku yang diremas-remas. Aku ingat lututku yang lemas. Aku ingat perutku yang dipenuhi sayap kupu-kupu. Aku ingat kamu yang semakin menyipitkan mata. Aku ingat betapa ketakutannya diriku. Aku ingat bagaimana aku melempar roti itu ke arahmu dan berlari masuk ke dalam toko.

 _(dan aku menangis setelah dilanda ketakutan melukai perasaanmu)_

Aku ingat tahun itu juga, _Hunger Games_ kembali dan menyeretmu ikut serta. Aku ingat seluruh tubuhku yang menjerit protes ketika kamu mengajukan diri sebagai pengganti adikmu. Aku ingat pula ketika Effie menyebut nama itu, nama yang ibu berikan padaku semasa dulu.

 _(dan aku tahu setidaknya aku mati setelah berkenalan denganmu)_

Aku ingat kamu. Aku ingat kamu sebelum kamu sadar akan eksistensiku.

Aku ingat kamu, Katniss Everdeen.

 _(jadi pandanglah aku; aku yang bermain petak umpet seumur hidupku)_

 _._

"Jadi apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Maksudku, Haymitch?"

 _(—jadi kenalkan, Everdeen. Aku.)_

 _._

 _ **fin**_


End file.
